magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Mahou Sentai Magiranger, (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー|Mahō Sentai Majirenjā) translated into english as Magical Squadron Magiranger, was Toei's 2005-2006 production of the Super Sentai television series. Footage from this series was used for Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Plot A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the Earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them MagiPhones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Characters Magirangers "The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero~Wolzard Fire!" "The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero~MagiShine!" "The Sparkling Ice Element! White Mage~MagiMother!" "The Howling Earth Element! Green Mage~(Legend) MagiGreen!" "The Blowing Wind Element! Pink Mage~(Legend) MagiPink!" "The Shaking Water Element! Blue Mage~(Legend) MagiBlue!" "The Galloping Thunder Element! Yellow Mage~(Legend) MagiYellow!" "The Burning Flame Element! Red Mage~(Legend) MagiRed!" "Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the Magical Family! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" *Kai Ozu / Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed/Heavenly Hero KaiShine "Heavenly Hero~KaiShine!" *Tsubasa Ozu / Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow *Urara Ozu / Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue *Houka Ozu / Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink *Makito Ozu / Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen *Heavenly Saint Sungel/Hikaru / Heavenly Hero MagiShine (19-49) *Miyuki Ozu / White Mage MagiMother (1-2, 18, 43-49) *Heavenly Saint Blagel/Isamu Ozu / Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire (33-34, 40-49) Allies *Heavenly Saints **Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel (Movie, 48-49) **Heavenly Saint Flagel (Movie) **Heavenly Saint Volgel (Movie) **Heavenly Saint Splagel (Movie) **Heavenly Saint Wingel (Movie) **Heavenly Saint Groungel (Movie) **Rin/Heavenly Saint Lunagel (15-49) "The Serene Moonlight Element! Heavenly Saint~Lunagel!" **Heavenly Saint Chronogel (24) **Heavenly Saint Snowgel (30, 35, 41-42, 49) "The Sparkling Ice Element! Heavenly Saint~Snowgel!" *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat *Goddess of the Mini-Spring *Yuka Yamazaki Arsenal *Magical Holy Staff DialRod/DialRod Bowgun **MagiPhones **MagiSticks ***MagiStick Sword ***MagiStick Bowgun ***MagiStick Axe *Magical Gloves MagiPunch *Heaven Phone GripPhone **MagiTickets *MagiLamp/MagiLamp Buster *Silver MagiPhone *Fire WolzaPhone *WolSabre & Jagun Shield *Oath Rings *Green Muscles *Rock Armor *Flower of Heaven *Gold GripPhone Vehicles *Sky Brooms *Skarpet Majin, Majuu and Mecha *MagiKing **MagiPhoenix **MagiDragon ***MagiGaruda ***MagiMermaid ***MagiFairy ***MagiTaurus *FireKaiser *Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion *Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon **SaintKaiser *MagiLegend **MagiFirebird **MagiLion Magic Spells Shared Spells *106 - Maagi Magi Magiiro: Magical Henshin spell **1006 - Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro: Super Magical Henshin spell *3 - Jijiru *87 - Gii Magika: Elemental Attacks *107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Great Magical Henshin *4 - Magiine: De-transforming spell *125 - Maagi Giruma Jinga: MagiDragon *1205 - Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga: MagiKing **803 - Gii Magi Jijiru: Magic Sword KingCalibur **1207 - Maagi Giruma Magi Magika: Heavenly Magical Slash **209 - Giruma Magi Majuna: Magical Shower **1285 - Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga: Magical Family Slash *7 - Magika *204 - Giruma Magi Magiine **2004 - Giruma Magi Magi Magiine *59 - Jinga Majuna: Magical Curtain *9 - Majura *07 - Magi Magika *99 - Majuna Majuna *19 - Maagi Majuna *126 - Maagi Giruma Magiiro *44 - Magiine Magiine *806 - Gii Magi Magiiro *2 - Gii Golu MagiBolt: Legend Finish *5 - Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin: MagiLegend **Gii Golu Jijiru: ScrewCalibur **Maagi Giruma Golu Gojika: ScrewCalibur Fire Tornado *Giruma Giruma Gonga *Magi Majuulu Gogoolu Jingajin: Five Fantastic Aerial Attack *Maagi Magi Magendo: Magical Power *Maagi Giruma Dekaranger: Magi-Deka Fantastic Strikeout MagiMother *29 - Giruma Majura *7 - Magika *6 - Magiiro *107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Enlarges herself *84 - Gii Magiine *104 - Maagi Magi Magiine MagiPink *16 - Maagi Magiiro: Houka's Transform Spell **186 - Maagi Gii Magiiro: Magiranger Ball *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru: Magical Sisters Dance/MagiPunch *67 - Magiiro Magika *92 - Majuna Giruma *1 - MagiBolt, Blow Piercing Wind *4 - Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu: MagiLion *Magiine Luludo *Gii Golu Majuna MagiYellow *83 - Gii Jijiru *56 - Jinga Magiiro *3 - Jijiru - Gallop Lightning *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru *1 - MagiBolt, Rain forth Lightning *4 - Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu: MagiLion *Goo Magiiro: DialRod Bowgun *Roogi Maneegi Magi Mamarugi MagiRed *26 - Giruma Magiiro *07 - Magi Magika: Red Fire attack **007 - Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Screw Attack/Red Fire Phoenix **0007 - Magi Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Miracle Finish *2105 - Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga: FireKaiser *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru: MagiPunch *216 - Giruma Magi Magiiro *417 - Magiine Magi Magika *9888 - Majuna Gii Gii Gii *Goolu Golu Goo Goo *92 - Majuna Giruma *1025 - Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga: SaintKaiser *1 - MagiBolt, Flame Flare *3 - Maagi Golu Majuulu: MagiFirebird *Magiine Luludo MagiBlue *03 - Magi Jijiru **003 - Magi Magi Jijiru *99 - Majuna Majuna *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru: Magical Sisters Dance *287 - Giruma Gii Magika: Smoky Blue Shining Attack *1 - MagiBolt, Water Tornado *4 - Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu: MagiLion *Maagi Golu Gojika: Fantastic Splash *Magi Magi Gojika MagiGreen *27 - Giruma Magika *01 - Magi Maagi: Green Muscle *87 - Gii Magika: Green Ground Bomber *1 - MagiBolt, Boulders *4 - Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu: MagiLion *Golu Maagi: Rock Armor MagiShine *Goo Goolu Gojika *Goolu *Luuma Godiiro *Goolu Golu Godiiro: Heavenly Henshin spell *Luuma Goo Gojika: Smoky Shining Attack/DekaBreak Shining Fist *Goo Golu Luludo: Travelion Express *Goo Goo Godiiro: Travelion's Magical Transformation **Golu Golu Gojika: Travelion's Destruction Fire Reverse Thrust *Gonga Goo Lujuna *Luuma Goludo *Luuma Lujuna Godiiro *Luludo *Lujuna Gojika *Luuma Gonga Wolzard Fire *Maagi Golu Magika: Blazing Storm *Goolu Golu Luludo *Goolu Golu Golu Godiiro: Super Heavenly Henshin spell *Maagi Golu Gii Magika: Raging Storm Slash *Luludo Godiiro *Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga: WolKaiser Lunagel *Lunado *Goryuu Lunado *Gou Gojika *Lujira *Goolu Golu Gojika: Giant form *Gou Goryuu Gojika: Moonlight Circle *Goryuu Gojanina *Goru Gojika: Moonbeam *Gooru Lujuna *Golu Lujuna *Luuma Gonga Lujuna *Gonga Lujuna Snowgel *Giruma Golu Majuulu Gogolu *Goolu Golu Majuulu: adult form Magiel *Gojika: Hollow Mirage Underground Hades Empire Infershia *The Infershia Pantheon (35-49) **Absolute God N Ma (2-34, 46-49) **The Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods (35-48) ***Hades God Drake (35-42) ***Hades God Sleipnir (35-48) **The Three Wise Gods (35-49) ***Hades Goddess Gorgon (35-40) ***Hades Goddess Sphinx (35-47, 49) ***Hades God Dagon (35-49) **The Five Warrior Gods (35-46) ***Hades God Ifrit (35-36) ***Hades God Cyclops (35-38) ***Hades God Toad (35-44) ***Hades God Wyvern (35-46) ***Hades God Titan (35-46) *Infershia High Commanders (1-34) **Victory General Branken (1-18) **Sorcery Priest Meemy (19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Phantom Spy Vancuria **Nai & Mea *WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser **Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34) "Born within Darkness, Clad in Darkness... I am the Madou Knight~Wolzard!" **Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Sword of Glum (Movie) **Hades Beastman Berserker King Glum do Bridon **Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword *Fake Magiranger (43) *Hades Beastmen Berserkers (Movie) *High Zobils (1-36) *Zobils Hades Beasts *Hades Beast Blob (2) *Hades Beast Worm (3) *Hades Beast Mimic (5) *Hades Beast Fungus (7) *Hades Beast Manticore (8) *Hades Beast Specter (10) *Hades Beast Leech (11) *The Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts (13-15) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre (13) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ghoul (13-14) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Skeleton (13-15) *Hades Beast Gargoyle (17-18) *Hades Beast Spider (23-24, KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Hades Beastmen *Hades Beastman Gremlin Garim (20) *Hades Beastman Behemoth Beldan (21) *Hades Beastman Ninja Kirikage (22) *Hades Beastman Incubus Belbireji (23-24) *Hades Beastman Thief Gaston (25) *The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell (27-31) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) **Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27-28) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) Other Infershia Beasts *Petit Eriko (10) *Hades Machine Golem (31) *Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32) *Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33-34) **Monsters sealed by Blagel ***Vampire Bat (face 1) ***Chameleon/Mermaid (face 2) ***Bull (face 3) ***Lobster (neck) ***Lion (chest) ***Eastern Dragon (right arm) **Monsters sealed by Magirangers ***Hades Beast (Stone) Troll (left arm) (1, 9) ***Hades Beast Cockatrice (feet) (4) ***Hades Beastwoman Harpy Peewee (feathers) (26) *Lesser Demons **Purple Hades Beast Blob (17) **Centipedes (19, 26, 33) **Giant Companion (22) **Hades Snakes (39-40) **Hades Frogs (43-44) Dark Magic Spells Shared Spells *Zazado *Zazare Wolzard *Uuza Ujira: Teleportation *Uu Zazare *Douza Uru Zazado: Wolf blast *Uu Uru Zazare: Summon Barikion **Uuza Douza Zanga: WolKentauros **Uuza Douza Uru Zanga: WolKaiser ***Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro: WolKaiser's Dark Magic Slash *Uuza Uru Ugaro: Enlarges himself **207 - Douza Uru Ugaro: Enlarges Monster *Douza Uzara: Monster Restoration *Uuza Douza Zazare: Dream contacting *Douza Uru Ujira *Douza Uru Zazare: Brings Branken to surface *Zanga *Uuza Ugaro Urugaro *Uuzara Ugaro: Empowerment *Uu Uu Zazare: Spell Breaker *Uuza Douza Ujira *Uru Ugaro: Wolzard's Dark Magic Slash ** 07 - Uru Ugaro: Vancuria's Dark Blast *Uru Zazare *Uu Ujira *Douza Ujira Meemy *Meeza Zazare *Douza Mezara *Mejura *Megaro *Mee Mejura *Mee Megaro *Meeza Mezaara *Meeru Megaro *Douza Meru Megaro: Enlargement **Meeza Meru Megaro: Super Enlargement *Douza Meru Zazado *Meeza Mejura *Douza Me Mejura: Summons Hades Beast People **Douza Meeru Me Mejura: Summons Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell *Meru *Mee Zazare: Teleportation, Mold, and summoned Smoky into hand *Meeru Mezaara *Megaro Mezaara Meru Douza *Megaro Zanga Meru Douza: Creates Chimera. *Douza Meru Meru Megira Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms